


If You Ever Did Believe

by Ashelonimacaroni



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Complicated Relationships, Culebras (From Dusk Till Dawn), Dark Magic, Death, Demonic Possession, Drug Use, Kidnapping, Loss of Control, Loss of Parent(s), Magic, Prophecy, Pure evil, Slow Burn, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy, Visions, Witchcraft, Witches, baby Gecko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashelonimacaroni/pseuds/Ashelonimacaroni
Summary: My name is Hope. I am a witch. Witches are a rare species and born through very ancient blood lines. My grandmother and her coven sent me to the past to stop a powerful darkness. This darkness has its own minions after my mother, Kate Fuller Gecko and my father, Seth Gecko in the past to make sure I am not born. My mission is to make sure I am born and keep my family alive at any cost.
Relationships: Kate Fuller & Seth Gecko, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

From Dusk Til Dawn: The Series  
Season 1 Episode 4 

Time takes it all whether you want it to or not, time takes it all. Time bares it away, and in the end, there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others is that darkness, and sometimes we lose them there again. // Stephen King  
***

My name is Hope. I am a witch. Witches are a rare species and born through very ancient blood lines. My grandmother and her coven sent me to the past to stop a powerful darkness. This darkness has its own minions after my mother, Kate Fuller Gecko and my father, Seth Gecko in the past to make sure I am not born. My mission is to make sure I am born and keep my family alive at any cost.  
***  
Hope opens her eyes and see that she is standing in middle of a road in god knows where. Looking around and she tries to see any signs to find out where the hell she was.

Behind her, she sees there is a sign Dew Drop Inn, one and a half miles.

‘Dew Drop Inn, why does that sound familiar.’ she thought to herself. She is snapped out of her thoughts by a car horn. Turning around she sees a red truck stopped in front of her. A man with a Texas ranger star steps out of drivers’ side of car.

“Miss, what are doing standing in the middle of the road?” he asked walking towards Hope. 

Hope looked at the man and realized who he was, it was her Uncle Freddie, but he was much younger. ‘What year did they send me to?’ Hope said to herself. She looked at her Uncle Freddie and he asked “Miss, are you alright?”

“I’m sorry, Sir. My car was stolen with my phone and wallet inside. They left me on the side of the road.” Hope said started to cry lying her ass off. She was so glad she had gotten her dad’s skills in lying and not my mom’s.

“Were it these two men who stole your car, Miss?” he asked flipping open a folder with two mug shots. The mug shots were of my dad and Uncle Richie. Now, Hope knew what year she was in. It was 2014. Her parents weren’t even together yet. They hadn’t even gone to the temple yet. Hope was sent to far back in time by the coven.

“Miss?” he asked

“No, Sir. The one’s who stole my car, they were Hispanic.” she told him whipping the fake tears from her eyes.

“Ok. I can take you to the next stop so you call someone.” he said closing the folder and pointing to his truck.

Hope smiled and said “Thank you. I was actually heading to a place called the Dew Drop Inn. My family is there waiting for me.”

“Alright. Get in.” he says and they walk to his truck. They start driving down the road. Hope is sitting in the passenger seat staring down the road. Trying to figure out how she was going to explain to her parents who she was and what she was.

“I didn’t catch your name?” he asked to her. This snap Hope out the twenty different scenarios going on in her head.

“My name is Hope…Hope… Mitchell. And yours?” Hope asked.

“Freddie Gonzalez.” He answered shaking her hand. She looked down and saw a switch blade in the ash tray. It was the switch blade that belong to her Uncle Richie.

“Hello, Mr. Gonzalez.” Hope smiled.

A few minutes later, they drove by a Big Kahuna Burger. In front of the building there are quite a few cops’ cars. The cops telling civilians to get back. The truck pulls up behind the cops. Inside the building there is a tall brunette woman holding a gun to a cop’s head. Freddie grabs the folder next to seat and looks at an FBI wanted poster. Hope peaks over and see the woman’s name, Vanessa Styles.

“Stay here, Hope.” Freddie told her stepping out of the car and headed towards the cops. They are discussing something and Freddie walked towards the woman.  
Hope looked away from the commotion and looked at the wanted poster. She skimmed through some of the paper when she sees something quite interesting. Vanessa Styles is her father’s ex-wife. She looks up and sees Freddie handcuffing Vanessa. Walking her towards the closet cop. After, handing Vanessa off the cop, Freddie sprints to the truck. Hope quickly closes the folder before he catches her. He gets into the driver seat and starts speeding down the road.

They pull up in front of a motel. Freddie stopped the truck. Hope looked at the sign of the motel read Dew Drop Inn. Her family was here right now, she could sense it. She also felt the darkness surrounding this place. Looking away from the sign, Hope sets her sight on Freddie get out of the driver’s side and run into the check-in lobby.

Hope followed him inside and Freddie never noticed. He started dinging on the bell furiously. An old man comes out from with frustration on his face.

“Hold your damn horses!” the old man exclaimed.

Freddie pulls out his Texas Ranger Star out and exclaims “Texas Ranger. May I have word with you?”

The old man asked annoyed “What do you want?”

“I’m doing a hotel/motel search for a couple of fugitives, have you seen either of these men?” Freddie said pulling out the wanted poster of Seth and Richie Gecko. Pointing to their mug shots.

Quickly the old man answers “I haven’t seen anybody.”

Hope is quite surprised at how aggressive Freddie grabbing the poster closer to the old man saying “You got to look at the picture.”

The old man sighs and looks at Hope and then at the mug shots. Then, he asks “Is there a reward?”

Freddie answers back “There might be if, I get some information.” Hop looks between Freddie and the old man. “Room 106.”

He turns around and sees Hope standing behind him. “Hope. Stay here. When back up comes I will send an officer to you.” and then, ran out of the lobby.

“Hey, if you ain’t getting a room get the hell out of my lobby.” Old man stated to Hope pointing to the door. She looks at him and puts her hand in front of the old man face and says “ga til sovn”. The old man falls to the floor and starts to snore.

Hope follows behind Freddie but makes sure he does not notice her. He turns a corner and rams the ram’s door open. She keeps herself hidden behind the corner until a few minutes pass and the ranger walked out of the room and leaned against a pillar. He grabs his phone from his pocket and walks away from the room. She waits a few seconds and heads into the room closing the door behind her. Hope looks around the room for any clues on where her father and uncle went to. The only clue that is there was the body of a woman on the bed. She walks towards the bed but before even getting an inch near the bed, Hope gets a vision of her Uncle Richie with a darkness surrounding him craving up this poor woman on the bed.

Hope collapsed onto the floor next to the bed sighing trying to hold back actual tears. ‘This darkness was after her family long before I was even born.’ she thought letting a few tears slide down her cheeks.

Standing up and looking down at the poor woman, Hope wiped away her tears. Looking up seeing a spirit which was none other than the woman staring right at her. “I am sorry.” Hope said to the spirit.

The spirit walked around the bed to stand in front of her. The woman puts both of her hands-on Hope’s cheeks and kisses her forehead. She tells Hope “You will make everything right in good time, niña.”

The woman’s spirit breezes away. Then, suddenly Hope can hear gun shots coming from the upper floors of the motel. She run out of the and sprints to the closet stairs. Hope gets up the second flight of stairs and runs down the hall towards the gun shots. When she comes face to face with her mother Kate Fuller and her Uncle Richie.

Richie points the gun in her face and stares at her for a second. Like there a spark of familiarly. “Move.”

Hope just stares at her mother who is a couple years younger than she is. So, this was how here parents meet. Her mother’s family was kidnapped by her father and her uncle. 

“Move. I don’t want to hurt you.” Richie stated motioning his gun to the wall. Hope moves her self against the wall. He was stilling pointing the gun at Hope as he walked himself and Kate down the stairs to an RV waiting. She moves against the railing and watches ad Richie pushes her mother inside the RV and drives around the other side of the motel.

Hope starts to run to where the RV drove to and see Freddie pushing himself and her father off the roof. Both of them landing on top of the roof of the RV. Seth punches Freddie a few times and throwing him off the RV roof, falling on a small patch of dirt. As Seth climbs down on the ladder of the RV, he makes eye contract with Hope and it would seem like he recognizes her. Deep down Hope know he doesn’t know her but wants him too. Seth just shakes his head and then bangs the back window. The RV drives off.

“This is going to be a more fucking difficult that I was told it was going to be.”

***

ga til sovn – Norwegian for go to sleep (A sleep to put someone to sleep)


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

From Dusk Til Dawn: The Series  
Season 1 Episode 5

To handle yourself, use your head; to handle others, use your heart. – Eleanor Roosevelt   
***

Hope ran down to check on Freddie. He was trying to get up off the ground. “Are you alright?” she asked giving out her hand to help him.

“I’ll be fine.” He answered.

Suddenly, there were sirens coming towards them. Freddie grab a hold of Hope by her arms and pulled her to the side as a couple of SUVs pulled beside them.

“Stay here.” Freddie told her as he walked towards the SUV.

A man in a white hat came out and said “I’m really sorry about this.” hand cuffing Freddie.

“Come on, Hank.” Looking at the other ranger.

“Sorry, Captain’s order.” he said to Freddie.

Hope watched and silently got away before any of the other rangers or officers saw her. She sees Freddie being led to a silver SUV. Quickly thinking Hope chants “Phasmatos Somnus” while staring at the other ranger.

The other ranger collapsed onto the ground. Hope sprints over to Freddie quickly and grabs the keys from the unconscious ranger. Freddie points to the cuffs and she uncuffs him.

“Shouldn’t you be looking for your family?” Freddie asked.

Hope answered him looking him straight in his eyes so he would know she was telling the truth “My family was in that RV. I am going to go save them.”

“Alright, let’s go.” he said running to the driver’s side of the SUV. Hope followed quickly and got into the passenger’s seat. The two of them headed to in the direction of the RV. 

While driving, Hope made the decision to close her eyes to find any close bounds that might be have formed with her family in the RV. She could use it to form a location in her mind on where they were and where they were going. Finally, she felt a small pulling like when a child is pulling on their parents’ shirt to get their attention. Hope focuses on that pulling and she moves towards it. Opening her eyes, Hope was in the RV.

Hope saw her family she could feel the tension within the small space. “I am so glad they can’t see me, right now.”

This was one ability she loved to use to spy on people without them seeing her and not hurting her. Unless she wanted them to see her or touch her. She stretched out her hand and let her magic guide her onto where the pulling was coming. Her hand landed on her Uncle Richie shoulder who was sitting next to her mother at the small table. A smile appeared on Hope’s face it made her happy that it was her Uncle Richie. He was always there for her after her parents were killed. She was thought of him as a surrogate father teaching her and protecting her. Until the darkness got to him and consumed him.

Hope was about focus her magic to make sure that her uncle saw her, when she realized he might trust her when he saw her. Since, he already saw her at the motel with his gun pointed at her, Richie might not trust her the way she was now. That’s when an idea popped into her head. She focused and transformed herself into her five-year-old self. Hope exhaled and let some of her magic flow out to make herself known.

Richie looks and sees a child standing next to him. 

“Seth.” Richie calls his brother.

“What is it, Richard?” Seth asked turning his head to look at his brother.

“Do you see the kid?” he asked his brother still looking at the little girl who was staring at him.

“The two kids next to you. Yes, Richard. I see them next to you.” Seth said turning his back to stare out the window.

Richie kept looking at the little girl. “What do you want?” he asked her.

The little girl smiled at him and said “I need your help, Uncle Richie.”

“Uncle?” Richie asked looking at her and then at Seth. She shook her head ‘yes’ and said “You have to help me protect mommy and daddy.” looking at Kate and then at Seth. He looked at Kate who gave him a questionable look and then at Seth, again.

“Uncle Richie…” the little girl said pulling on his jacket “…please help.” Before Richie could answer the little girl had disappeared.  
***  
Hope feels herself being pulled back into herself. Opening her eyes, Hope sees Freddie’s hand on her shoulder. She was being shook out of trance.

“We’re at the border.” He said

They both got out of the SUV. “Hope, keep your eyes focused on looking for the RV.” Freddie told Hope walking around the other cars waiting. Freddie walks on one lane of the vehicles, while Hope walks in the other lane of vehicles opposite of Freddie. Hope was walking and spies the RV and her grandfather getting back inside. A vehicle away she sees Freddie. He looks at her and pulls out his gun walking slowly towards the RV.

Suddenly, two border patrol officers come walking behind Freddie. He talks with them and then, is made to walk with the officers inside the building.

‘Shit.’ Hope thought to herself. Now, she had to think of another way to get into the RV. While, thinking of multiple ideas from the corner of her eye she spotted an officer escorting her Uncle Scott back into the RV.

After, that Hope saw Freddie walking out of the building. She tired to get his attention, but something else caught his eye. The RV was at the toll both. Before, he could get any closer the officer that escorted her Uncle Scott stopped Freddie. The officer’s face began to change his form. It was none other that Carlos Madrigal. The man that betrayed her family and got her mother, father, and uncles killed.

Before, Hope could cast any offensive spell. Two men with assault rifles came out of an SUV on the other side of the border. They just walked slowly towards the border toll booths. In the corner of her eye, Hope pin pointed the was about the cross the border. That’s when the men began shooting at the border officers and Freddie.

Hope focus wasn’t on the gun fire, but on Carlos who was walking smoothly without a care in the world across the border. She spotted a gas tank close by the SUV. Stretching out both her hand and turning them upward and yelled “Vatos!”

The gas tank exploded but only caused slight damage to the SUV and Carlos, sadly. The two men ran back to the SUV. One of the men helped pickup Carlos and put him the SUV and they drove away.

She wanted to scream. Her eyes looked around the scene where the gun fire was and could not find Freddie.

“Great.” Hope said to herself but, she knew where the RV was headed. The Titty Twister. Focusing out her magic, Hope created a portal right in front of the Titty Twister.

Now, she just had to wait.

Phasmatos Somnus - Knock-Out Spell  
Vatos – Explosion Spell


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

From Dusk Til Dawn: The Series  
Season 1 Episode 6

The most dangerous woman of all is the one who refuses to rely on your sword to save her because she carries her own. – R. H. SIN

An hour had passed since Hope arrived in front of the Titty Twister.  
"Where could they be?’ she thought to herself. Watching the people walk into the Twister. Unexpecting victims walking to their deaths today.

While waiting, Hope grabs a folded-up picture from her jacket pocket. She unfolds the picture and it was of her mother, father and her at five-years-old at Holly Beach. The last time all three of them were together and happy. Hope remembers her mother and herself collecting shells, while her father was making a fire for them to cooking marshmallows over. That was last happy memory Hope had of her mother and father.

She folded the picture back up and placed it back into her pocket. Wiping a few tears that were falling from her eyes, she looked up and saw the RV pulling into the Twister’s lot. Before, anyone of them could get out, Hope headed inside. 

“Well. Hello, apple pie. Welcome to the Titty Twister.” the man outside of the Twister door said stopping Hope from entering. She put her hand Infront of him and closing her fist “Silenco.” shutting him up. He moved out of her way working on trying to open his mouth.

Walking inside Hope can the despair and death from inside. The senses were centuries old. Hope breathed in and out trying not to be noticeable of her distress of emotions. 

She walked over to the bar and sat down in the nearest empty stool. A few minutes later, she saw her family stroll inside. Hope noticed the mixed emotions on her father’s face. 

Her uncle Richie walked away from the rest of her family as they walked towards the bar. She couldn’t hear what her father was talking to the bartender about, but ordered a bottle and four shot glasses. They sat down at the table closest to the stage in the middle of the Twister.

Hope tried to find an empty table but, none were. She watched them closely and was trying to read their lips. When she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around saw a man in a black business suit standing behind her.

“I am sorry to startling you, la senorita.” he said

“I’m not startled, just cautious.” Hope told him

“It’s good your cautious, especially here. I wanted to warn you. Many of my kind know what you are.” he stated

Hope questioned “And what am I?”

He chuckled and smiled at her “You’re a witch. While, I myself can appreciate a witch like yourself and your many abilities. Some of my kind don’t really appreciate a witch being around as they are intimidated by you.”

“Well…I didn’t catch your name?” she asked glaring at him

“Narciso. And you?” he asked liking her more

“Hope. Narciso, thanks for the heads up but, I will be just fine.” she answered

“This is a warning, Hope. If I were you, I would be leaving soon before, the show begins.” He told her and then walked away.

Hope watched confused and then turned around and saw that her father and mother had left the table. “God Damn It.” she whispered under her breath and stood up scanning the floor for either of them. 

She walked around and a few minutes passed and she saw her father back into the Twister with none other than Narciso. Hope started walking towards them, trying to think of what he is planning for her father. As she got closer, Hope saw her father get up shake Narciso’s hand and walked away. She made eye contact with Narciso; he raised his glass at her. She glared at him and turned from his direction.

***

Seth walked down the small flight of steps and scanned the floor. That’s when he saw her. The girl that was with the ranger. Seth quickly looked around and did not see the ranger anywhere in sight but, that didn’t mean the he wasn’t here. Walking away, Seth went into search for Richie and get the hell out of this place.

***

Hope just stood there as her father stared at her. Her mind went blank. She couldn’t think of her next move quick enough, until her quickly walked away. Hope decided to follow right behind him. 

Following a few steps behind not paying attention to her surroundings, accidently bumped into someone. 

“I’m sorry.” Hope told the person

“That’s alright.” Looking at the person. It was none other than her mother. Hope just stared at her.

“Excuse me.” She said walking away

Before, Hope could talk to her mother anymore, from behind she heard “It’s you.” Turning around Hope was her uncle and her father standing behind her. 

‘Oh, Shit!’ she thought to herself.

“Where’s the ranger, Missy?” Seth asked her, kinda getting into her personal space something Hope was not used to and did not like.

Hope crossed her arms cross her crest and stood her ground and answered his question “Don’t know. I know he didn’t come here with me.” she than pushed Seth back  
a bit surprising him “And by the way I think you need to talk to your subconscious about personal space.” Turning her head around and saw her mother sitting back at the table with her grandfather and uncle Scott.

Facing back at her father, who was still a bit surprised by the way she talked to him. Richie than spoke up “I’m sorry for pointing a gun at your face back there at the inn.” Seth looked at his brother and said “You did what?”

Hope just stared at both of them “Don’t worry about. It’s not the first time I had a gun pointed at my face and it is probably won’t be the last.” telling them smiling.

Before either of the brothers could say anything else the bartender from the bar came up to them. “You need to sit down. Now.” He said to them  
The three of them looked at each other. Hope was the first to walk away from them. As she walked back to the bar, she felt someone looking at her. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Narciso watching her. Hope sat down in the closet stool near the door. 

Hope heard the door of the Twister open and saw Freddie walking inside. He was a bit roughed up.

‘What the hell happened to him?’ she thought

The spotlight shinned onto the stage and appeared on none other than Carlos. He greeted the guest inside the Twister. Carlos introduced a woman he called the queen of the night named Santanico Pandemonium. 

The woman appeared from behind the curtain and this Santanico Pandemonium was none other than her aunt Kisa.

Silenco – Silencing spell


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

From Dusk Til Dawn: The Series  
Season 1 Episode 7

Have you ever seen a little girl run so fast she falls down? There’s an instant, a fraction of a second before the world catches hold of her again… A moment when she’s outrun every doubt and fear she’s ever had about herself and she flies. In that one moment, every little girl flies. // Captain Marvel Vol.8 #1

*Flashback*

“Get up, Hope.”

“Leave me alone.” Hope told her aunt. It had been almost two weeks since her Uncle Richie was killed. As well as, the anniversary of her parent’s death. Right now, it was too much for her to handle.

“I know your scared and hurt, Hope. You are the only one who can stop this. We all need you to fight.” Kisa told her kneeling down Infront of her. She looked up at her aunt, tears falling down her cheeks. Kisa pulled Hope to her and held onto her tightly.

“You are not the only little girl, who was forced to grow up before your time, Hope.”

*End of Flashback*

The music starts to play and Santanico begins to dance along to the music. 

“So, this was what Aunt Kisa meant about herself not being the only little girl who was forced to grow up before her time.” Hope realized that that her aunt was a slave in this place. Then, before anything could happen Freddie walked over to Richie and stabbed him in his hand. 

“This is for Earl.” Freddie said pointing his gun at Richie’s head. Seth jumped out of his seat pointing his gun at Freddie. “He dies. You die.” Freddie pulled out another gun and pointed it at Seth.

Before, hope could do anything to stop them. Santanico jumped on Freddie and then, threw him across the room. She turned around and she had revealed herself as a culebra. Suddenly a group of bikers shoot at her and Santanico slaughtered them all. 

One of the culebra’s come up from behind Hope. Hope yelled out “Vatos!” The culebra exploded. Looking around, Hope sees Narciso watching her and smiling. She just rolls her eyes and searching for the rest of her family. 

After several minutes, the culebra’s retreat and all that is left is, Hope, Seth, Kate, Richie, Jacob, and Scott. 

“Well, that escalated quite quickly than I imagined” Hope said to herself joining the rest of the surviving group.

Seth tries to shoot the door open. “Stop. Stop. It’s no use.” Richie told Seth looking at the door.

“So, we’re stuck in here with those things.” Kate asked waiting for anyone to answer her

“Well, why don’t you ask, Richie what they are? He’s seen them before.” Seth answered sitting down on a table.

“In my mind” Richie answered

“Bullshit.” Seth frustrating said

“There culebra’s.” Hope said making the group finally noticing her.

“What?” the group questioned her giving her a confused look.

“She’s right.” A voice from behind her said. Seth pulls out his gun to the man behind Hope.

“Easy there, Tex. Put down the gun.” Waving his hand in surrender

“Who is this person?” Jacob asked

“He calls himself, Sex Machine.” Kate answers her father glaring at the man.

“Subtle.” Richie says

“Stupid.” Hope comments as well

“He tried to hit on me.” Kate adds 

“Excuse me.” Jacob says pointing the shotgun at him. Seth as well.

“Hold on a second.” Stilling putting up his hands

“The name’s Auden Tanner. Professor Aiden Tanner. I’m undercover as Sex Machine.” Introducing himself.

“You? You’re a professor?” laughs Kate

Answering “Yeah. Department of Archology. Alamo State. I was consulting with one, Ranger Gonzalez about a series of bloody killings along the U.S./Mexico border. And when he left, I realized he was on the trail of something epic. So, I decided to follow him and it brought me here.” pointing to the floor

“Yeah, Okay. So, what do you mean missy’s right?” Seth asked pointing to Hope.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are standing in the domain of the Waxaklaun Ubah Kan or Los Culebra’s, which in Spanish means ---”

“Serpent.” Both Richie and Hope finished. Kate, Seth, and the rest of the group looked between the two.

The professor pulled an unconscious culebra on top of a table showing the group as an example. He explains the anatomy of the culebra as they were basically, snakes. Then, suddenly the culebra starts to regain consciousness. Seth grabs a chair leg and stabs the culebra in the heart. “We better make sure these things are dead. Really dead.”

Everyone in the group grabbed a broken chair leg and began. After, finishing everyone gathered to recover themselves.

“Are you alright?” Hope asked Kate

“I don’t know. I don’t think I will ever be alright, again. Knowing about these things exist. Nothing will make sense ever.” Kate answers shaking her head. Hope looks at her mother and thinks 'How true you are.'

Kate looked at Hope and asks “What’s your name?”

Hope smiled at putting out her hand “My name is Hope. Hope G… Mitchell.”

Kate shakes Hope’s hand and smiled back “Kate Fuller. It is nice to meet you, Hope.”

“How do we shut this down?” Seth asked the professor making Kate and Hope look at him

“I don’t know. But I do know who’s on the menu.” answered the professor 

“No, shit sherlock.” Hope threw back at him.

Seth stands up and states “Alright. Just relax. Everyone holds it, okay. Now, look, I get we are all a ragtag group of ramblers here. So, whatever we all think about each other, forget it, or else we are all gonna get juiced.”

“We need a plan.” Jacob says

Scott jumps on top of a table “Grab as many shotguns, knives, and stakes as you can. And when those things come back, we’ll be ready for them.”

“That’s is all fine, but we will need a better plan than that.” Hope told him

Seth looked at her “You got one?”

Richie answers his brother “I got one coming to me.”

***

Inside deep within the temple, Narciso and the other men wait for Santanico.

“Carlos, you didn’t just lead el rinche here but, a witch as well. Someone the lords are even scared of.” 

Carlos stared at him shocked. Before Carlos could question him. Santanico walked in. “Sorry, I’m late, gentlemen.”

“Where have you been?” Narciso questioned her.

Smiling “Qué importa? I’m here now. And we are gonna have un parrandon, one you’ll remember for the rest of your lives.” walking to her seat

Narciso sits in his seat and asked “I want to know what you’re up to with los hermanos gecko, el rinche, and the witch. How do they fit into this special night?”

“Witch?” she questioned him

“The beautiful dark auburn-haired woman with sparkling green eyes.” he says smirking

Santanico looked at Narciso and then at Carlos looked at her also with disbelief on his face, as well.

***

Waiting behind a makeshift barrier the group. Then, suddenly there was a clicking sound of chains coming from behind the stage. A woman came for behind the bar. There were footsteps coming from the stage. It was a culebra with razor sharp spikes on him.

“Seven against two. I like those odds, brother.” Seth says

“It’s not just them.” Hope said pointing to three culebra’s on the other side of the floor near the stage.

“Wait a second. I know that lugnut and his biker chick. They weren’t culebra’s before.” Richie looking confused. Scott add “Neither, was that prev.”

“Well, they are now.” Stated the professor. Seth, Richie and the professor start shooting at the culebra’s for a minute. Running out of bullets quickly.

“Everyone down.” Richie commands. The group crunches behind the barrier. 

“This better work, Richard.” Seth tells his brother.

“It will.” Richie answers with confidence. Richie dials a number in a phone to set off the bomb he had hidden on a table that was right in front the culebra’s. But it doesn’t go off.

“Why didn’t it go off?” questioned Kate.

“I don’t know.” Richie redials the number but, the bombs still does not go off. Hope stands up and extends her hand out.

“What are you doing?” Seth asked 

“Trust me. I can make that bomb go off.” Hope answers. She yells “Incendia!” and fire appears out of her hand triggering the bomb. Hope quickly crutches down before the fragments starts flying towards them. From behind the barrier the group looked at Hope with shock on all their faces. Hope just looks at them and rolls her shoulders.

“What! Something needed to be done to set it off. So, what you just saw is not our problem right now. They are.” pointing to the culebra’s scattered across the floor.

Before anyone could respond to Hope. Scott jumped over the barrier and fought off one the female culebra. While, Seth and Richie fought the one covered in spikes on his body. Hope could see that Seth and Richie had the spikes so, she went and helped take out the female culebra with the help of her mother.

After the culebra’s are taken care, Santanico reappears before everyone could come to terms with what just happened. “You can’t leave, Richard. You belong and deep down you know it.”

“You don’t know me.” Richie exclaimed pointing his gun at her.

“I know you better than your brother does.” she states looking at Seth and then at Richie

Richie and Seth look at each other “Does she? Or are you going to keep listening to this shit?” asked Seth

Hope started walking slowly towards them and she overhears footsteps coming next to her. She looks over and sees Freddie covered completely in blood pull out his gun and shot Richie. Santanico, Seth, and Hope are in disbelief. Santanico reacts quickly by pushing Seth with her strength in front of Freddie. She grabs a hold of Richie arm and drags him with her. 

Hope acts quickly following behind her before the door shuts down again. From behind her, she can still hear her father calling Richie’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vatos – Explosion Spell  
> Incendia – Fire Spell


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Dusk Til Dawn: The Series  
> Season 1, Episode 8
> 
> Stepping onto the brand-new path is difficult, but not more difficult than remaining in a situation – Maya Angelou

Hope stands up and does not see Santanico or Richie. She can not see anything. The passageway was dimly lit.

“Post tenebra spero lucem.” And a small ball of light appeared into Hope’s hand.

Then, on the floor, she sees a small trail of blood. She follows the trail and it leads her to a more brightly lit passageway. Hope sees a room and peers inside. Inside the room, hope sees Richie laying on the floor while Santanico and Carlos talk so quietly that she couldn’t hear them. Carlos leaves and Santanico goes back over to Richie, who was still bleeding out on the floor.

“I know your there, niña.” Santanico says turning around looking at the doorway. Hope stands in the doorway making herself know to Santanico.

“We haven’t probably introduced ourselves to one another. My name’s Hope. Hope Mitchell.” Introducing herself with the Gecko cockiness.

Santanico smiles at her “Now, let’s not start this out with lies, Hope. Who are you really?” 

Hope sighed and confesses “My name is Hope Jennifer… Gecko.” 

Santanico grabs a dagger from the small table next to her and slices her palm. She walks over to Hope and hands Hope the dagger “Show me.”

Hope takes the dagger from her and slices her own palm. Santanico grabs her hand. Visions of the Older Gecko Seth, The Girl Kate with baby in her arms and darkness surrounding the small family. Santanico gets glimpses of the child in different stages of her life with Richie and herself still the darkness surrounding the young woman standing in front of her.

Santanico stares at Hope and pulls her into her embrace “I am so sorry.” Hope smiles and a few tears fall down her cheeks, now she finally had a small piece of her family back even if technically she didn’t exist yet. She pulls away and wipes away any leftover tears.

“Please, whatever you are planning, you need to stop it.” Hope begs to her aunt

“I wish, I could but, this all needs to end tonight, Hope. This is only chance at freedom…” Santanico states kneeling down next to Richie “and revenge.”

“There has to be another way?” 

Santanico looks at Richie and then at Hope “I’m sorry but, this is the only way.” Giving her a sad smile.

Hope kneels down next to Richie and in front of Santanico “What if I helped you?” she asked. She looks at the young woman and sees determination in her eyes. It was a look Santanico was familiar with as she has seen the same look in Richie and his brother, Seth’s eyes as well. It was a Gecko trait.

Santanico looks at Richie and then back at Hope. “You might be able to help, your uncle and your father.”

“How?” she asked

“Finding my blood.” she answered

***

After collecting new items to defend themselves from Sergeant Frost. The group walks down the passage way. 

Seth stops when he hears a infant’s cry. Turning around Seth asks “Did you hear that?” Both the professor and Jacob look at him with a questionable look on both their faces. Kate looks at Seth and nods her to him “It’s a baby’s cry.”

“There a baby down here?” Jacob asked, he could not hear a baby crying.

“Maybe.” The professor answered trying bit, also could not hear a baby’s cry. 

“Why would there be a bay down here?” Seth asked

“These people consider infants and children gifts from the gods. And sacrificing one or many is great honor.” The professor answered Seth. Seth took in the information and they’re was a feeling of anger and concern for the unknown baby crying. Unbeknownst to Seth, Kate was having those same feelings for the unknown baby.

The group continues to walk when Kate hears someone whispering her name. “Hello.” Kate says and follows the voice and it leads to her mother.

“Mama?”

Her mother grabs the pill bottle and spills the pills into her hand. Kate screams “Stop! Mom, stop!”

Breathing heavily, she sees she is inside a child’s bedroom. It wasn’t her from when she was younger or Scott’s. Kate hears the familiar babies cry. She walks toward the crib and sees a baby girl laying down. The baby stops crying and looks up at Kate. She smiles down at the baby and picks her up.

“Hey, baby girl.”

The baby just looks at Kate. While holding the baby, she spies around the room as sees a picture on the dresser. Kate walked over to the small dresser and picks up the picture. The picture relieves a bit older Kate holding the same baby she was. Kate puts the picture down and smiles at the baby in her arms. 

‘Was this her child?’ she thought. That’s when a gold shimmer caught the corner of her eye. On the door was the baby’s name.

HOPE

Kate thought of the girl, Hope she had meet who went after Richie and Santanico. That when she noticed that the baby had the colored eyes as Hope.

“Kate.”

Kate is snapped out of vision and sees her father standing in front of her. “You all right?” her father asked. Kate looks at her father and starts to slowly back away from him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. Before she could answer, she was grabbed by a culebra and taken away.

***

Kate opens her eyes and she is tied down to a stone slab. She screams “Help!” starting to cry. Four culebra appear from out of the shadows and stare down at Kate.

She screams again “Help!”

Before the culebra could do anything to her, a flame appears and turns them all to dust. Kate looks in the direction from the where the flame came from. It was Hope.

Hope ran over to Kate untying her. “Are you alright?” she asked.

"Thank you.” Kate said untying her legs. She hops down off the stone slab and notices that Hope has the same colored eyes at the baby from her vision. Suddenly, Seth, the professor, and Jacob appeared. The three of them looked at both, Hope and Kate and then at the pile ash behind them.

“I took care of them already, guys.” Hope stated being a bit cocky. The three lowered their weapons. Jacob went over to Kate and hugged her.

Seth went over to Hope and asked “Where’s Richie?” Seth looked down at the floor and back at Hope and then walked over to Kate to ask if she was alright.

“Do you see this? They tried to sacrifice her. After all these years, they’re still practicing their rituals.” The professor states staring at the stone slab. Seth rolls his eyes “That’s fascinating, Spock. That’s just get out of here.”

As they start to leave there are hissing sounds coming from the many doorways. In each doorway, a group of culebra appeared. 

“Awe, shit!” Seth exclaims. The culebra start to surround them.

“Hey, can you do you fire thing on them?” Seth asked looking at Hope

“Sorry, there are too many in a close corridor. It would also kill you all as well.” she answers. Then, there was an explosion. Sergeant Frost appeared ready for combat. 

“There’s a passage – just beyond the slab. Move, God Damn it! Go!” he explains pointing his gun in the direction of the passage way. The group hurries behind the slab to the passage way. The culebra surround the Sergeant and attacking him.

He yells “Go, God Damn it!” the group does as commanded. From the room there was an explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post tenebra spero lucem - after darkness, I hope for light


End file.
